


Hot Chocolate kisses

by CSBarber



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blissember 2020, First Kiss, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSBarber/pseuds/CSBarber
Summary: Blissember- Hot Chocolate prompt
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Hot Chocolate kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is not my first fic, but it is the first I've ever let anyone read. I plan to post more shortly from the Blissember2020 prompt, as well as a few of my other ones. I'm super nervous to share my writing with anyone, but I'm hoping this small start will help build my confidence a bit. I hope you all enjoy.

Blissember  
Hot Chocolate-Wolfstar

Sitting on the couch in the common room wrapped in a fluffy blanket Remus was staring into the fireplace watching the flame dance. He had been sitting here wrapped in his own thoughts for several hours. The moon was the night before and he was feeling it’s after effects. Luckily this month the moon fell on a Friday so he did not miss any classes the next day. However, James and Sirius had Quidditch practice today. Peter went in support of the team along with just about every other Gryffindor, leaving Remus alone with his pain and thoughts. The pain he could deal with, but his thoughts were another story.

Sirius had tried to skive off practice to stay with him, but James would hear none of it. “We play Slytherin in a week. We need to practice.” James said, basically dragging a reluctant Sirius out of the portrait hole. With one final look at Remus he was gone. Remus thought now about that look. His face was so full of concern and longing. He knew it was just concern for his friends' pain, nothing more. Now here alone Remus allowed himself to believe it was more. He could think about how Sirius would sometimes look at him like he was water and Sirius was dying of thirst. Remus pictured the flirty face he makes as he flirts with Marlene. For just a bit he would imagine that face was directed at him. All smiles and bright eyes, deep laughs and small touches. Remus heaved a rather deep sigh and snuggles farther into the blanket wincing. 

What was he to do about his crush? Remus had realized his attraction for his best friend in third year after a particularly bad moon. Sirius had brought him hot chocolate the next day to the hospital wing and sat with him all day speaking softly and running his finger through Remus’ hair. His feeling only grew when that became a regular occurrence. Every month after the moon Sirius would bring him a hot chocolate and they would sit and talk, or not talk just enjoy the others' companionship. Now it was three years later and this was the first time since Remus had not spent the morning after with his friend. He missed him terribly, like he was missing a limb. Sirius was like a drug that he needed to survive, yet here he was without him. 

His little crush had grown to an all out obsession over the years making it almost unbearable. Remus knew there was no way Sirius would ever return his feelings. Sirius was straight, there was no question about that. The other didn’t even know Remus was gay. He didn’t want to tell them and it be, yet another reason to be different. Having to deal with the wolf was bad enough. So, Remus would have his thought, the ones in which he could pretend he had a chance with the beautiful boy. Having Sirius as a friend was better than not having him at all. 

Remus was close to dreamland thinking about Sirius’ arms around him when the common room was bursting with life again. Practice was over, it would seem it went well. James was talking animatedly about how they were going to crush the Slytherins next weekend. “ I want at least two more practices this week, Gents.” James said slapping Frank on the back before catching Remus’ eye. 

“Where’s Sirius?” Remus asked, scanning the room and not seeing him. 

“Don’ know, mate.” James answered with a shrug before seeing Lily and running off to probably get shot down again. Lily seeing James coming towards her made her way out of the portrait hole with an eager James trailing behind. 

Sighing, Remus got to his feet ignoring the pain in his body. He’s probably with Marlene or some other girl. Not wanting to be a part of the ruckus now in the common room he makes his way to the dorms. He shouldn’t feel so hurt, Sirius wasn’t his and never will be his. A part of him knew this and accepted this, but the part that laid awake at night longing for the sleeping boy just a bed away was disgustingly hopeful. 

Remus had just crawled into bed and buried himself in his blankets when he heard the door open. It was probably James coming to check he was okay, or Peter coming to get his hidden sweets. Without looking to see if he was right he pulled the comforter tighter over his head and said a bit harshly. “Go away James, I’m fine.”

“It’s not James.” Came a silky voice. A voice he would know anywhere. The same voice he was just thinking about. Remus peeked his head out bewildered to see Sirius standing there holding a cup of hot chocolate. “Can I sit?” 

“Oh. Um, yeah.” This pulled him out of his shocked state. Remus moved to give Sirius enough room to sit next to him on the bed. Handing Remus the cup of hot chocolate while he did so. Remus couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips when Sirius immediately wrapped his arms around him and pulled him tight to his chest running his finger through his hair. Remus signed content while they sat there in blissful quiet just socking up each other’s warmth. “I was afraid you forgot.” Remus hardly managed a whisper. 

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world, Moons.” Sirius said, pulling Remus as close to him as he could. They sat there in silence once more. Remus turned in Sirius' arms, their eyes met and without thinking about it Remus leaned in and pressed his lips to the other boy's. It was a chased kiss both too surprised by what just happened to do more. Remus, realizing what he just did, he pulled out of Sirius’ arms and started to get up. He had to get away. How could he have been so reckless and stupid now he is going to lose his best friend for good. Coming out of his shock Sirius grabbed hold of Remus’ wrist. “Rem, wait.” He said, trying to calm the now historical boy. 

“I’m so sorry Sirius, Oh Gods! I’m so sorry! Merlin, you must hate me now.” Remus was saying on repeat. 

Sirius leased in and captured his lips effectively shutting up his panicking. This time it only took a second for them to recover from their shock and deepen the kiss. Sirius’ hand going to the back of Remus' neck and Remus pulled Sirius closer with his hands on his hips. When they pulled away after what felt like days later. “Never be sorry for that.” Sirius said cupping Remus’ face and bringing their lips together again. “I’ve loved you since that first day on the train.” Sirius said.

“Why’d you never say?” Remus pulled Sirius so close ignoring how his muscles protested. “We could have been doing this all along.” 

“We’re here now and I’m never letting you go.” Sirius said. They laid there tangled in each other's arms, lazily kissing. “You taste like hot chocolate.”


End file.
